Los hermanitos de Kai
by Hisuo Sakuya
Summary: Es otras de mis locuras xDDD...espero la disfruten y no me maten (YAOI)
1. Default Chapter

Hisuo: nihao otra vez con un fic y este dedicado especialmente a Cristal, Suuky y Kaede

Mio: has visto a Iru?

Hisuo: nones debe estar buscando chocolates en...

Mio: (con ojos asesinos)en donde?

Hisuo: jejejeje no dije nada...jajaj... ja

Yui: Bueno mientras matan a Hisuo nosotros vamos al fic...

Bueno es un dia como cualquiera para Kai, levantarse, bañarse, vestirse e irse a la oficina (solo por dos horas) e ir a la casa de Takao (Hi: tiene buenas razones para ir, Mio: naa kiere puro sexo, Iruchan: xD)debian practicar para el nuevo torneo en Santiago, Chile (Hi: viva chilito nindo , Mio: no cantes por fa)asi que decidieron que se reunirian en la casa de Takao para luego ir a la casa de Kai. Mientras tanto tenemos a un Kai sentado en su oficina...(Hi: realmente es 4 veces mi habitacion, Iruchan: tanto O.O, Mio: mi amor no le hagas caso, Iruchan: ok, Hi: ya veras Mio Asakura lo que te pasara ��)pero recibe una extraña llamada (Hi: seven days xD, Mio: quedo pasado a talla, Hi: eres hombre muerto, Iruchan: no mates a mi Mio T.T)

alo -.

Kai deberas llegar temprano a casa tienes dos visitas y una pequeña sorpresa -.

pequeña... sorpresa?...no me digas que...-.

asi es deberas llevarlos contigo a santiago, no puedo cuidarlos -.

bien pero que pasara si... -.

no te preocupes, Mistand te dara todo lo necesario -.

ok adios -.

Kai nuevamente se iba de su oficina eran exactamente las 1:00 de la tarde debia llegar a su casa, cambiarse la ropa he irse a la casa de takao, y eso le tomaria una hora mas...

demoraste mucho -.

lo siento tenia unas cosas que hacer -.

vamos Takao como si fueras tan puntual -.

callate Max -.

bueno, ire yo primero -.

Kai sacaba su llave, la pasaba por la cerradura y...paf le cayo pintura roja...

(todos)que fue eso O.O?

luego lo sabran -.

estaban terminando el pasillo y un hombre con un tarro en la cabeza, todo manchado y con los cordones amarrados, mientras tenia un jarron en su mano izquierda y un plato al lado derecho.

hola señor Kai -.

(todos excepto Kai) Mistand O.O? -.

fueron ellos? -.

si señor Kai -.

vaya a descansar yo me encargo de ellos -.

gracias es muy amable -.

de ellos? -.

si de... -.

Y una vocesita de niña se escucho de la biblioteca -.

Hichan bajate de ahi, mi kai puede llegar y te va a regañar -.

no es tuyo es mio, ademas Mis dijo que aun no llegaba, tan solo quiero sacar ese pastel -.

(pasemos a la parte latosa: estos niños son hermanos pequeños de Kai, son mejillos, sus nombres son Kazusa y Hijiri. Hijiri es igual a Kai con ecepcion que tiene los ojos verdes y Kazusa tiene el pelo gris y los ojos rubi al igual que Kai, los dos tienen 6 años.. bueno final de la parte latosa)

pero Kai dijo que no podias comer dulces -.

no importa yo kiero comer...

pero...

Hi-chan! baja inmediatamente de ahi! -.

Kai! (la niña corre hacia Kai y lo abraza y kai imita lo mismo)no me hizo caso -.

es que quiero el pastel.. (y resbalo)(Hi:era logico esta en el ultimo lugar donde se guardan los libros, Iruchan: y a kien se le curre dejarlo ahi? O.O, Mio: eres un santito verdad, Iruchan: ) -

estas enojado conmigo? -.

pues un poco nunca me haces caso -.

Kai kienes son ellos? (la niña apunto a los chicos mientras ella corria y agarraba la mano de Takao y Max)ellos son nindos y son buenos -.

pues ellos son mis amigos Kazu -.

(Hi-chan baja de los brazos de Kai para dirigirse donde rei) vaya eres igual a un gatito (le dijo abrazandolo)-.

etto... -.

Bueno ellos son mis hermanos, ella es Kazusa y el Hijiri -.

(los dos) holaaaa! -.

y como te llamas? -.

yo me llamo Max -.

y tu? -.

yo takao -.

ustedes me acompañaran a mi habitacion (Hi: tan pequeña y ya kiere O.O, Yui(golpeandola con una abanico)sigue con la historia) -.

gatito cual es tu nombre? -.

Uu me llamo Rei -.

genial tu me ayudaras -.

(todos excepto Kai) ayudar? -.

es que veran... ellos deben viajar conmigo a Chile y deben empacar -.

O.O ah -.

ah ti te dire takachan y a ti solo Max -.

Bueno O.O-.

Hi-chan no kiero q hagas eso -.

(escondiendose detras de Rei)pero keria el dulce -.

ya no importa, anda a empacar tus cosas (y se retira)(Mio: uy ya kiero accion, Hi: �� mejor andate a la habitacion con Iru, asi tienes accion, Mio: buena idea (mirada picara), Iruchan: O.O, Yui: ..., Kadaj: vamos Yui no te enojes, Hi: xD yo di la idea)

ne, neko me ayudaras a empacar mis cosas? -.

claro -.

wiiii -.

mientras tanto, Kazusa se divertia de lo lindo con Takao ya q este le hacia cosquillas.

jajajajajajajajaj -.

ya mejor empaquemos sino keremos q tu amargado hermano nos rete -.

jajajajja bien -.

q son esos videos Kazu -.

esos son tooodas las batallas de Kai -.

(max se fue a intrusiar)vaya estan todas pero. porque esta esa cinta rota? -.

... (esta agacha la cabeza y Takao la va a consolar)

Kazu sucede algo? -.

no... esa cinta es donde kai pelea con Brooklyn -.

mientras tanto en la habitacion de al lado...

Nekochan kieres uno? -.

pero no q no podias comer dulces -.

si pero como a escondidas, este sera nuestro secretito . -.

de acuerdo, por lo visto eres igual a Kai -.

siiiii con eso siempre molesto a mi hermana -.(Hi: vaya q poca inspiracion , Kadaj: mentira a mi me gusta el fic , Yui: eso te pasa por no comer cosas sanas, te daña las neuronas, Hi: que malooo T.T, oe y Iru, Kadaj: adivina, Hi: se fue al oscurito con..., Yui:(golpeanola de nuevo con el abanico)regreso al fic...)

Hisuo: ta bien cortito pero el prox cap sera mas larguito

kadaj: espero hayan soportado las locuras de Hichan

Hisuo: ��

Yui: la prox vez q hagas un fic hazlo con tiempo, esto esta horrible

Hisuo: T-T nos vemos ja ne!


	2. 2 Capitulo: El viaje

Hisuo: nihao... tamos con un nuevo cap

Kadaj: espero q lo disfruten, lo hicimos con mucho cariño

Hisuo: si mi Kadaj me ayudo -

Mio: gran cosa ��, por lo menos tengo a Iru para mi solo (dice ironicamente)

Hisuo: ��

Yui: lamento las estupideses de estos niños, y los invito a leer el fic

Iruchan: (jalandolo de los dos brazos) . hay les va

Capitulo 2: el viaje

Todos arreglaron sus cosas y se quedaron en la casa de Kai.

donde estaba la habitacion de Kai . -.

(Takao buscaba la habitacion desesperado, necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, besarlo y abrazarlo)

Takao por aqui (murmullo) -.

genial o -.

entraron a la habitacion el beso no se hizo esperar, paso a ser lento a uno lleno de pasion, se deseaban como nunca. Los chicos aun no saben que son pareja, y es mejo asi

hmmm... Kai... ahh... -.

Takao... te deseo... -.

Kai comenzo a desabochar su pijama deslizandolo por sus hombros hasta q llego al piso, comenzo a besar su cuello para luego besar su pecho

ahh... te amo kai... -.

Yo tambien.. te amo.. mi angel... -.

Aumentaba el calor de la habitacion, solo se sentian jadeos pero...

(toc toc) KAIIII snif..ABRE snif LA PUERTA (se sentia la voz de un niño llorando) -.

Mierda, Takao necesito que te coloques la pijama y vayas al baño (decia acariciando su mejilla) -.

o..k Uu -.

Takao hizo lo que Kai le pidio, mientras que Kai abria la puerta

que... sucede hichan -.

es.. que.. snif... tuve una pesadilla y tengo mello -.

pues te acompañare a tu habitacion -.

Kai tomo al niño y se lo llevo

te..snif quedaras conmigo -.

si.. me quedare -.

Lo deposito en su cama y se quedo un largo rato acostado a su lado para que se durmiera, pasaban los minutos y Takao salio del baño y lo espero en la habitacion, sabia muy bien kien era asi que no se molesto. Ah Kai le vencia el sueño, pero queria estar con Takao verifico si Hijiri se quedo dormido y salio, dejando una pequeña lamparita (Hi: entiendase "espanta cuco", Iru: son tiernas esas lamparitas, Mio: pero mucho menos que tu (miarada picara), Iru: )

AAAAAUUMMM -. (bosteza Kai antes de entrar a la habitacion)

Vaya Kai pareces papà xD -.(Reia el moreno)

ja! que chistoso �� -.

y..¿que sucedio? -.

pues hichan tuvo una pesadilla, tenia miedo y me pidio si podia quedarme con el -.

que tierno (besando la mejilla de Kai) -.

�� (este se lanzo sobre Takao besandolo tiernamente) -.

mm... Kai mejor durmamos -.

mmm...ah.. de acuerdo -.

se dieron su ultimo beso y Takao sale de la habitacion

mierda, poque demonios tengo que tener hermanos... aunque pensandolo bien sin ellos, no seria divertido mi vida ademas con mi Taka estoy mas que feliz -.

**AH LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

**- **Takachan despierta -.

que...-. (abre sus ojitos perezosamente y ve unos hermoso ojos esmeralda, este vestia con un poleron con gorro naranjo y unos pantalones verde musgo con bolsillos a los lados)

Hichan? -.

hai o (se abraza a el) vamos Takachan el desayuno esta listo -.

de acuerdo -.

Takao se vistio mientras Hijiri veia su blade

Yo tambien tengo uno -.

asi? me lo mostraras? -.

si...(mete su mano en el bolsillo) aqui ta (era un hermoso blade celeste con pequeños toques rojos) -.

es muy lindo Hichan -.

mi hermanito me lo trajo, cuando viajaron a Australia -.

vaya O.O -.

tas listo Takachan? -.

si bajemos-.

Todos estaban ya en la mesa, Kasusa jugaba con Max y Rei mientras que Kai colocaba las ultimas cosas en la mesa.

Buenos dias Takao -.

Buenos dias Rei -.

como dormiste? -.

muy bien Max y tu? -.

pues...(recordo la noche, realemte no la habia pasado solo, para ser precisos Max y Rei eran novios hace ya varias semanas pero no se atrevian a decircelo a los chico) bien Takao Uu -.

bien O.O estas rojito Maxie xD -.

�� no molestes -.

Kai se sento al lado de Takao mientras tomaba una tostada, Kasusa se sentaba en medio de Rei y Max mientras que Hijiri no se sentaba a la mesa.

Hijiri sientate a la mesa para que tomes tu leche -.

no me usta la leche . vamos Kai no me la hagas tomar -.

(en eso Takao le sirve Leche) vamos Hichan tomatela te hara bien -.

pero..

hazlo por mi ne? -.

bueno (y se la tomo de un viaje) . que malo -.

es mala pero te hara bien -.

bueno (dejo el vaso y se sienta en las piernas de Kai) -.

ne Kai cuando nos vamos? -.

despues del desayuno, ten paciencia (le da un beso en la frente y lo baja) ahora anda a pedirle a mistand tus medicinas -.

bueno -.

medicinas? (pregunta Takao preocupado) -.

si, tiene el corazon debil, y como a ese le gusta jugar y correr se las debo dar -.

ahh -.

La mañana paso a ser normal y divertida pero era hora de irse al aeropuerto.

Mira hichan subamonos haya! -.

ok! el que llega ultimo es un huevo podrido -.

Corriand Kasusa y Hijiri por todo el aeropuerto.

Hichan y Kasu tengan cuidado! -.

vamos Kai no les pasara nada -.

de acuerdo lo hago por ti -.

**LAS PERSONAS DEL VUELO 501 POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR EL PASILLO 5... **

**- **es de nosotros -.

bien ire a buscar a los niños -.

Pero ellos llegaron solos...

Kai tengo ganas de ir al baño (decia Kasusa angustiada) -.

bueno vamos, Takao por favor lleva a Hichan al avion yo no tardo -.

de acuerdo (tomo a un Hichan de la mano y se lo llevo) -.

donde va Kai? -.

va con tu hermana al baño -.

ahh -.

Kai practicamente se llevaba a Kasusa volando

mierda donde esta el baño -.

Kai...(decia en un susurro)

si? (y cual fu su sorpresa? que Kasusa se habia hecho no aguanto) ah (suspira por suerte tenia su bolso) -.

Kasusa comenzaba a hacer pucheros se sentia culpable

no Kasu no llores no es tu culpa, ven vamos a cambiarte (la tomo y le pregunto a un guardia donde se encontraba el baño, la llevo la cambio y abordaron el avion) -.

vaya si que tardaste -.

tuve un pequeño percanse (toma la mano de Takao) -.

Bueno sera un largo viaje -.

si... un largo viaje -.

continuara...

Hisuo: wow nos quedo mejor ne Kadaj? -.

Kadaj: hai

Yui: te felicito

Hisuo: en serio? o

Yui: no presisamente a ti, sino a Kadaj

Kadaj: Uu

Hisuo: T.T espero les guste ja ne!


	3. capitulo: sorpresa

Hisuo: nihao... los hice mucho esperar?

Mio: si y bastante

Hisuo: no te pregunte a ti amargado

Mio: como!

Yui: ejem... espero disfruten este fic...y que lo soporten

Iruchan: ahi les va

Capitulo 3: sorpresa

**señores pasajeros, les anuncio que estamos por llegar, favor colocarse sus cinturones de seguridad, gracias**

Mira la vista Hichan! -.

es lindooo! ya quiero llegar! -.

Ponganse sus cinturones -.

Kai..no se como -.

(Kai lo penso un instante, se levanto y se dirigio a donde los chicos)

mira Hichan esto se toma y lo introduces en esto -.

ahh! o.o kasu deja hacerlo(hizo lo que Kai le enseño)genial -.

queria que lo hiciera Kai T.T no tu -.

mala -.

(Kai rio y se fue a sentar, para estar un poco mas de tiempo con su Takao)

Con todo esto Kai, serias un buen padre xD -.

hmp no bromees con eso, ahora estan tranquilitos pero dejalos solos y dejaran todo desordenado -.

no lo creo, se ven que son buenos niños -.

si como no (dice sarcasticamente, toma la barbilla de Takao y le da un pequeño beso) eres delicioso -.

oo jejejeje -.

Mientras en otro asiento...

Rei cuando le diremos a los chicos, no me gusta encontrarme contigo a escondidas -.

(Rei mira por un instante a Max, como queria a ese chico y esa carita tierna que pone lo hace estremecer, le toma el rostro y lo hacerca hacia el depositanto un delicado beso) Le diremos cuando estemos en el hotel, te lo prometo -.

de acuerdo -.

Hichan que haremos cuando lleguemos haya? estoy aburrida de estar tranquila, quiero hacer desorden -.

yo igual mira haremos esto (se acerca a su oido y susurra algunas cosas) -.

siiiii nos divertiremos mucho ! -.

El avion aterrizo, era hora de bajar, Hijiri y Kasusa se desataron y salieron corriendo...

No corran! -.

No te preocupes Kai, ya veras que te esperaran abajo -.

Rei y Max bajaron despues de ellos, mientras que Kai buscaba a los niños

(donde mierda estan) -.

Y ve a unos chicos jugando al pillarse

Hichan te voy alcanzar! -.

no lo haras -.

(Hijiri al mirar hacia atras no se fijo, choco y cayo)

ite... gomen na sai (al levantar el rostro se sorprendio, choco con Brooklyn Hijiri se levanto y busco a Kai, salio corriendo y se abrazo a el) Kai... -.

que... sucede? (al dirigir la vista de donde venia el chico vio que se encontraba Brooklyn un poco desconcertado) -.

Brooklyn! (Takao salio corriendo a su encuentro) Como estas? -.

Muy bien Takao y tu? -.

Muy bien -.

Vaya vinieron todos, genial y ese niño que esta con Kai... es su hijo o algo asi? -.

jajajaja hijo... jaja no es su hermano menor -.

ah jajaja es que se parece mucho a el, es como un Kai chibi -.

si -.

(Me encanta ver tu sonrisa Takao y como me gustaria probar tus labios ahora mismo) -.

Kasusa se perdio, no encontraba a Kai... tenia miedo era un lugar muy grande

Kai! Kai! -.

(Kasu?)Takao me cuidas a Hichan un momento?-.

Claro (le miro tiernamente y le sonrio mientras que Kai repetia lo mismo) -.

Kai siguio su voz y la encontro sentadita y con carita de pena, Kasu era una niña muy sensible y no le gustaba sentirse sola, Kai se arrodillo hasta llegar a su altura Kasusa tenia sus ojitos cerrados, pero sintio la presencia de Kai y supo que era el

Kasu que sucede? -.

(lo miro por un instante, sonrio y se abrazo a el) pense que no te iba a encontrar -.

(Kai la miro tiernamente, a pesar que sean unos diablillos los queria demaciado) Vamos Kasu -.

Hijiri se encontraba agarrado al pantalon de Takao, le tenia miedo a Brooklyn por lo que le hizo a Kai, pensaba que lo volveria hacer, Takao sintio el miedo de Hichan, se inco un poco para llegar a la altura de Hijiri

Sucede algo Hichan? -.

No sabia que responder, tenia la mirada baja y temblaba

Vamos dime si? -.

Hijiri levanto la vista se acerco a el

_ese señor de ahi me da miedo -._

Takao entendio que se referia a Brooklyn... ya que por lo que dijo Kasusa el dia que se conocieron se sentian mal por la batalla

No te preocupes el no te hara nada si estoy yo y Kai (le sonrie) -

Por una extraña razon Hijiri se sintio bien, seco unas pequeñas lagrimitas y le sonrio, era casi lo mismo que sentia cuando estaba con Kai

de acuerdo vamos a buscar a Kai y a los demas ne? -.

si! -.

Rei y Max se encontraban platicando con Kai,Yuriv y Boris... habian llegado hace poco

Hace mucho que no nos vemos Yuriv -.

lo mismo digo Rei y tu Max sigues igual -.

mentira (dice sonrojado) -.

jajajaja y me alegro ver a Kasu de nuevo (Yuriv conocia bien a Kasu, la conocia desde que tenia 1 año de edad) estas linda -.

(Kasu se acerco a Yuriv y tomo su mano) gracias -.

Para Kai seria mas facil cuidarlos tenia a Yuriv y a Takao para ayudarlo

Y dime Kai porque viniste con ellos, es extraño que los trajeras -.

si... pero no tenia opcion.. mi madre no podia llevarselos, ella iria a la Antartida con mi padre asi que me pido que los cuidara, ya no tiene confianza con mi abuelo por lo que sucedio -.

entiendo... bueno si necesitas ayuda me avisas... pero... donde esta Hichan?-.

Este aparecio de la mano con Takao, se alegro y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Yuriv

Yu! -.

Hola Hichan como esta mi niño?

bien bien -.

Oe Kai... y como eso de Yu? -.

Bueno Yuriv y Boris siempre me han ayudado a cuidarlos, por eso les tomo cariño -.

ah y eso fue antes de que... -.

si... no pienses que no te queria pedir ayuda ne?(le acaricia la mejilla) -.

bueno (se sentia mejor, penso que lo habia cambiado)-.

Los otros grupos comenzaron a llegar, los White tiger X, los All Stars, Majestics, la dinastia F, etc. Era hora de marchar al hotel...

Oh Rei! tanto tiempo! (Era Mariah, se acerco a Rei y se lanzo a sus brazos) te extrañe mucho! -.

si.. yo igual-.

Max solo observaba no le gustaba que Mariah se acercara asi a Rei.. sentia celos. Rei se percato de eso, Mariah sabia bien que Max sentia algo por Rei... y asi comenzo su juego

oye Rei porque no te quedas en mi habitacion hoy? no kiero dormir solita-.

este... Ma... -.

El no puede Mariah -.

ah no? y porque Max? -.

Porque el viene conmigo y estara conmigo entiendes?(ah el no le gustaba ser duro, pero debia ya que no quiere perder a Rei)-.

jajajajajjaja no me hagas reir Max...¿ verdad Rei que no quieres a Max?-.

(este lo dudo, si decir la verdad o no... si decia que no Max se enojaria con el pero tenia explicacion y si decia que si... Max quedaria feliz y Mariah triste... a Mariah la quiere como hermana, pero admite que en un tiempo sintio algo por ella, ademas que aun segui confundido a pesar que sentia un gran cariño por Max) veras... no... no siento nada por el -.

(Me quiero morir...¿como se atreve a decir que no?) -.

vez Max el no siente nada por ti -.

(Max bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos, no queria que lo vieran llorar y al parecer Rei aun amaba a Mariah a pesar que se habia prometido quitarla de su corazon) me... me debo ir... lo siento mucho Mariah... lo siento -.

(No... no Max no entiendes... lo... lo voy a perder) -.

Este se disponia a seguir a Max pero Mariah no se lo permitio

Vamos Rei hoy dormiras conmigo -.

(No... Max) -.

Este caminaba con rumbos rapido, queria salir luego de ahi... Kai vio la escena, el sabia bien que Rei y Max tenia algo.. se dispuso a seguir a Max

Max.. (este paro sin dar vuelta) que sucedio... porque lloras?-.

(Max lo penso si decirle o no, pero ahora ya daba igual) pues... Rei... -.

Te dejo por Mariah... verdad? -.

(Este quedo asombrado acaso se habia dado cuenta)Kai...(este se dio vuelta y se dirigio abrazar a Kai, se queria desahogar) no debia... porque lo hizo si yo lo amo... ¿porque me cambio por ella? -.

Se que Rei... tuvo sus razones (Max puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kai mientras que este lo envolvia en sus brazos...)no te preocupes Max, ya veras que luego Rei te dara una explicacion y a ti te tocara elegir -.

Kai gracias -.

Ah Takao se le hizo extraño que no estuviera Kai, lo comenzo a buscar y vio a Kai abrazado a Max, le parecio extraño, a Kai no le gusta abrazar

Takachan sucede algo? -.

no Kasu no sucede nada -.

Bien Max vamonos al hotel, debes descarsar igual que yo -.

si oe¿tu tienes algo con Takao verdad? -.

si porque? -.

porque en un instante se nos quedo mirando y se notaba preocupacion ademas que se nota demaciado -.

jejejeje bueno ahora lo sabes, vamos -.

Kai se fue donde Takao, ahora le daba igual si alguien se daba cuenta que mas que una simple amistad

Kai... que sucedio con Max? -.

(Kai abrazo a Takao y lo trajo hacia el) problemas amorosos -.

como? -.

jajaja Rei y Max tuvieron un pequeño percanse -.

asi que son..? -.

si y Max tambien sabia lo de nosotros -.

oo oh -.

(Kai se acerco a su oido susurrandole...) _te amo... mi pequeño angel -._

Y yo a ti mi lindo demonio :3... -.

Kai tomo a los niños y se los llevo al hotel, Takao dormiria con Max, Kai quedaria solo con los niños, Rei dormiria con Mariah y etc etc. se dirigieron a la parte de fuera del hotel...era aun temprano y...

Mira hichan una piscina! -.

Hijiri miro a los ojos a Kasusa y se comenzaron a reir... Hijiri se quito el poleron, la polera el pantalon y el resto quedando tan solo con ropa interior, Kasusa hizo lo mismo... pero tan solo quedandose con los cuadros... Kai aparecio despues y vio que se dirigian a la piscina.

no...(era demaciado tarde se habian lanzado) lo hagan -.

que sucedio Ka.. (Takao veia como los chicos se comenzaban a tirar agua, mientras Kai recogia la ropa) jajajajaja si que son traviesos -.

ah (suspira) no tienen remedio y eso que cuando hay que bañarlos se niegan -.

jajaja son niños dejalos. -.

que tal si...? -.

que tal si que? -.

nos bañamos tambien, hace calor... ademas juntitos.. -.

oo bueno y quien los cuidara? -.

le digo a Yuriv que los observe mientras nos vamos a cambiar -.

bueeno -.

Luego de ello aparecio Yuriv de la mano con Boris, hace ya unos meses que son novios..

Yuriv me harias un favor? -.

quieres te los cuide un rato verdad? -.

si, mientras yo y Takao nos cambiamos para bañarnos -.

de acuerdo -.

gracias -.

Kai tomo de la mano a Takao y se fueron a la habitacion de Kai... como estaban solos, aprovecharia de jugar un ratito

hmm.. Takao.. quiero terminar lo que comenze en japon (besaba los labios y el cuello de Takao) -.

ah... Kai.. ahora no nos pu... (pero fue sellado por los labios de Kai) -.

de acuerdo, pero esta noche no te me escaparas -.

Kai busco su traje de baño y el de Takao... comenzaron a cambiarse, cuando Takao disponia a sacarse su boxer sintio una mano debajo de el

(susurrandole)_dejame hacerlo a mi -._

de.. de acuerdo -.

Kai besaba el cuello de Takao mientras bajaba su mano lentamente por su espalda, quitandole pequeños gemidos a Takao, bajo su boxer delicadamente, cuando estaba ya afuera, tomo el miembro de Takao en sus manos.. comenzando a masturbarlo

ka... kai... mmm... -.

(susurrandole al oido)_se que te gusta... en la noche lo haremos mejor -._

Este quito la mano del miembro y lo dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos

mejor vamos antes de que Yuriv se aburra (besando sus labios) -.

si.. tienes razon -.

continuara

Hisuo: bueno bueno, la inspiracion se me fue

Mio: te quedo decente

Hisuo: (mirada asesina)

Iru: nos vemos en el proximo ja ne!


End file.
